


Adventures of the quirky quartet

by EtherealGalaxia



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Some Fluff, all sorts of things, there will be some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealGalaxia/pseuds/EtherealGalaxia
Summary: A series of one shots featuring Kirby, King Dedede, Meta Knight and Bandanna Dee. I'm really terrible at summaries. Forgive me.





	Adventures of the quirky quartet

It was a rather chilly winter's day in Dreamland, gleaming snow had blanketed the rolling green hills. From White Wafers, icy wind and clouds laden with frozen powder had made their way upwards, drifting towards the usually mild Dreamland. Snow was a rare occurrence here and most of the inhabitants had decided it was best to stay in. Dreamland was typically a sub-tropical climate, so when it did get cold, most residents fled to their homes; very few would be bold enough to travel in this sort of weather... Well, either brave or stupid.

One of those who had decided to leave the warmth of the indoors was Meta Knight. The masked Puffball, clad in his usual attire, trudged through the frozen forest. He shivered every so often, for his metal armour sapped away at his body heat. He wrapped his rich, purple cape around himself, sighing. Despite not being able to cope with the cold so well, winter was his favourite season. It was peaceful and quiet and devoid of people- Just how he liked it.

It wasn't that he hated people however, he just wasn't the best socializer and preferred his own company. Galaxia's too.

He could take a walk without being disturbed by Dreamland's residents. The Puff was also a paranoid creature and would patrol Dreamland at every chance he could- Who knows when some evil, powerhungry, lunatic would next show their ugly face. It was quiet today and that alone could give anyone with a dark heart a chance to cause trouble. Popstar was still recovering after it's last attack and if he had to admit it- He was recovering too. Being turned into a cyborg of sorts, hadn't been on his list of things he'd ever wanted to experience.

He kept his troubles to himself however. The sapphire Puffball was a proud creature and feared seeming weak to others. That and he didn't wish to bother others with what he deemed 'minor problems'. Galaxia would always tell him that his problems were just as important as other people's, but he didn't really see that.

If he ever admitted anything, he was sure people would use it against him. Even the thought of it made him squeamish. No. He would never let that happen. It had been bad enough when he'd been travelling with Kirby, King Dedede and Bandanna and they'd figured out he had nightmares. Who gets nightmares in Dreamland after all? They'd been sympathetic, but it was one of the most embarrassing situations he'd ever been in. He was surprised that neither Kirby or Dedede poked fun out of him. When he did something accidental or embarrassing, they were usually the first to tease. Of course, it wasn't often that he'd slip up. He had a reputation to maintain! 

_By the stars it's cold.._ He thought to himself, teeth chattering slightly. It was bitter out and glancing up at the sky, he could see another dull cloud looming overhead. It looked like it was about to snow again.. Galaxia's voice sounded in his mind, gentle and warm. She was right. It wasn't worth getting into a predicament.  
It wouldn't be wise to get caught out in the cold. Hypothermia didn't sound particularly appealing- He'd had it once and thought that he might lose his wings. He was grateful he hadn't.

 _It'd be much easier if I were able to use copy abilities.._ He mused. Despite Puffballs being incredibly rare, most of the others he knew could use the Copy Ability. It was hard to not feel jealous of Kirby at times; Not that he'd ever admit it to the pink Puffball. He blinked, shaking himself out of his thoughts. It was starting to snow and that was when the Puff decided that he'd patrolled enough for today. He turned around, making his way back towards the Halberd's hangar- Where warmth and hot chocolate (and candy) awaited him.

By the time he'd gotten out of the forest, Meta's shivers were far more apparent now. He was glad that no one else was about to see him like this... Shivering because of a little snow. The bat-winged Puff kept his cape firmly wrapped around himself, not wanting to lose any more heat. He quickened his pace a bit, trying to keep himself warm, yet that was a difficult task- He was rather on the.. Short side.. Not that he'd ever admit it.

He paused, hearing a muffled wooshing noise, before something collided against his back. His eyes flashed a bright white in shock, as he'd falled face-first into the snow. Realizing that it could be an attacker, he sprung up, drawing Galaxia- Only to recieve a snowball to the face. He reeled back, lifting his mask to let the ice and melting snow out, not enjoying that at all. Meta spluttered, glancing up at his attacker and scowled, lowering the golden blade. To his surprise, even Galaxia seemed a little amused...

Kirby and King Dedede. Why in the stars were they out?

_Well.._

Because Kirby's using Ice ability and Dedede's built for this weather. When the duo started laughing, he sheathed Galaxia, placing her between his wings, slamming his mask back onto his face. Galaxia radiated warmth, helping to warm his wings and back. The Puffball flushed under his mask and forgetting that he was cold,he went to retaliate. The Knight hunched over and started to scoop up some snow in his gloved paws. He shaped the snow into a sphere, before lobbing it towards Dedede.  
He smirked, hearing the others surprised squawk. _That'll teach you!_

 _Watch out..._ Galaxia warned, entertained.

Another snowball collided against his side and the frozen water melted against his skin, making his eyes brighten in shock. _Stars, so cold!_

Glaring at Kirby, he retaliated, flinging another of his own. Unfortunately for him, being distracted with Kirby, it enabled the King to get a decent hit. He fell onto his back, a decent heap of snow covering him. Feeling cold and flustered, he scrambled to his feet again, brushing himself off with a shiver. Instincts to keep warm overrode his want for revenge (Meta Knight's not-so revenge) and he wrapped his cape around himself, looking rather miserable. Defeated even. It was possible that the kyanite blue Puffball was sulking.

Dedede and Kirby had noticed the Puffball's lack of retaliation and then noticed the shivering. Concerned, the pair dropped their snowballs and flocked towards their friend.  
The blue Puffball tensed as they came over, not enjoying being the centre of attention. He spoke before they even opened their mouths.

"I-I'm fine, just a b-bit cold is all.." He inwardlly berated himself for opening his mouth. He'd stuttered... Now they were going to be all over him.

"I'm h-heading back now, so i-if you'll e-excuse me.." _Curse his shivering!_ It was making him sound weak. He sidestepped the pair, only to flinch as Dedede wrapped an arm around him, halting his movements.

"It's a long way back to the Halberd.." Kirby trailed off, uncertain. He knew the stoic Knight didn't like to seem weak or admit defeat, but he was a bit worried about the Knight heading all the way back. His eyes lit up with a sudden delight.

"We could go back to Dedede's! I bet there will be lots of food an-" His sentence was cut short, for Dedede's other glove was placed against his mouth.

"Ohh noooo, pinky, you're not goin' back there! You'll eat me outta house an' home!"

"I didn't attempt to steal all the food in Dreamland!" 

The armoured Puffball watched as the two started to bicker, moving out of Dedede's grip, whilst the duo were distracted with one another. It was time to go.

"Greedy marshmallow!"

"Says you, tubby!"

"Hey! I'm not tubby it's- Wait, Metaaaa!" 

Meta Knight inwardly sighed as his attempt to get away was foiled. He was about to defend and argue his case, when two robed arms lifted him out of the snow and tucked him close. Enveloped by shock and embarrassment, he'd stiffened, not knowing how to deal with this situation. There he was, shivering away and tucked up in Dedede's arms like a vulnerable infant. How preposterous! He wasn't used to physical contact..Never mind being _held!_

"S-Sire, please unhand me.. I-I'm perfectly able to wal-" His sentence was cut short by the King himself.

"Nonsense! You're comin' back with us. It's been a long time anyway ya stick in the mud. We haven't had a get together in a while. It's about time." Dedede chuckled, starting to walk back towards the castle.

Frowning, Meta Knight couldn't do anything- Well.. If he lifted his mask he could bite- No. That wasn't proper at all. _Oh Ancients... What did I do to deserve this?_

He caught Kirby grinning out of the corner of his eye and huffed, looking anywhere but at the pink male. The small Knight unconsciously found himself relaxing, as warmth spread throughout his body. He should consider making a cape out of the fabric that Dedede's coat was made of... It was very insulating.

Meta hung there for a bit, wanting to argue that he could walk, but at the same time, King Dedede was being kind. It would be wrong- Ungrateful too. At least he had a better vantage point being higher- He couldn't complain about that. Kirby's chirpy voice brought him out of his thoughts and he watched as the other Puffball just drooled at the idea of food. He rolled his eyes. Puffballs. They may have been the same species, but Kirby's appetite was frightening. 

"...T-Thank you.. Your Majesty.. I'll n-need to message the crew.." He didn't want his loyal crew to worry about him. After the incident of being tortured by Susie and her henchmen, the Meta-Knights were keeping a rather close eye on him. It was suffocating, but he was grateful for them.

"No problem, Mety! Also ya know it's Dedede- Great King if ya have to be formal! Who else would I get to annoy if ya keeled over on me? " He gave the blue Puff a little squeeze, getting an abashed groan from the Knight.

"I j-just have one request. P-please put me d-down before we get to the castle.." He didn't want everyone in the castle to see him being carried by Dedede. They would think the King and Kirby rescued him from a tiny bit of snow. Now that would be awkward.

"Awwhh.. Ya don't wanna be carried bridal-style, rescued by the Great King, huh?" Dedede smirked.

_I'd love to see his pouting lil' face..._

He wouldn't shame the secretive Knight like that. The guy was his friend after all. He decided to 'tease' the Puffball a little however.

"There will be dessert~"

Dessert.. Well- Now the King was talking. Sugary things were his favourite. He wasn't about to jump around joyfully like Kirby would though. He made a quiet noise of approval. He hoped there would be chocolate... Cake too.. Can't forget ice cream either.

Meta Knight blinked, listening to Dedede and Kirby ramble about all the food they'd eat, turning it into more of a race than anything else. Who would eat the fastest, who would eat the most.. It made the blue Puffball smile to himself. He exhaled quietly, closing his eyes for a few moments. Though he was loathe to admit it, friends were a nice thing to have.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: Hey, Meta/Galaxia here! I haven't written fanfictions in years, so don't mind me if I'm a bit rusty |D. This is going to be a series of shorts/One-shots, until I have enough confidence to write a whole story. Please excuse me if anything looks wrong too, I'm still getting used to archiveofourown |D
> 
> I had this posted onto Fanfiction.Net, but I've slightly edited this version and corrected as many grammar errors as I could find!
> 
> If you have any requests for one-shots of these four, please feel free to PM me on my Tumblr! http://ethereal-galaxia.tumblr.com/ c:


End file.
